Hidden Moments
by creativeH
Summary: James Sirius Potter was not the kind of guy who wanted to settle down and be attached to one girl. However, things changed when he started a Friends-with-Benefit relationship with his younger cousins Rose's best friend Alice Longbottom. And things get complicated during Rose and Scorpius' wedding as hidden moments come to light.
1. Chapter 1

**New Year's Eve 2029 **

The annual Weasley/Potter family New Year's party was in full swing as conversation flowed and drinks poured. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat and watched their children and their grandchildren talk and walk around the Potter Manor where Harry and Ginny Potter live while their grown up children graduated and moved out to start their own lives.

All Weasley sons sat talking with their brothers, sister-in-laws and the grandchildren who were no longer children but adults all caught up. Teddy and Victoire Lupin talked about their two year old with Rose and her fiancé Scorpius and Dominique.

Fred, Albus and Roxanne sat in the corner smashed and laughing as Fred showed them a new invention of Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. Louis talked with Molly in hushed voices while Hugo tried to get Lucy to set him up with one of her friends who worked in Witch Weekly with her.

Not only was the manor full of Weasley / Potters but also Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah and their son Frank, Luna and Rolf Scamander and their twin sons Lorcan and Lysander, even the Malfoys were in attendance although there was some complicated history when Roses and Scorpius's relationship came to light. Many other families like the Thomas's and Finnigan's also filled the rooms.

Everything seemed normal unless you looked close enough. Hushed conversations and secrets filled the rooms and Lily Potter looked around and noticed that not everyone was here.

"Albus, Where's James?" asked Lily.

Upstairs unknown by anyone was James Potter rather busy doing something he shouldn't with someone he shouldn't be doing it with, Alice Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom and best friend of Rose Weasley his younger cousin.

"James!" gasped Alice as he kissed and nipped her neck. Their lips met and both melted into the kiss as he pushed her up against the door of his old bedroom. Her hands gripped his hair with passion and she kissed him urgently and he returned the kiss with as much ferocity. Alice pulled his shirt out of his trousers as she impatiently needed to feel his bare skin. James moaned as her cold hands met his abs.

Both lost in their own world. James couldn't take it anymore as he turned her around, kissed her neck and pulled the zip at the back of her dress and it fell on the ground. She angled her neck to give him better access. His hands went all over her, over her stomach, on her hips, up to play with her nipples and then he made his way down to where she wanted him most. He turned her to face him and put his hand under her lace thong and reached her moist centre and rubbed her clit.

Her hips automatically buckled. "James. Please" she gasped. He looked in her eyes and saw pure lust, he got immensely hard hearing her moan. Their lips met quickly. Alice loved when he teased her but knew that they couldn't keep this up for long until someone noticed their absence. She began unbuckling his belt and trousers. He smiled into their kiss.

Their lips broke apart. "I want you. Now" James declared in a low husky voice. Alice laughed, he loved her laugh not that he would ever tell anyone. He pulled her thong down her legs quickly as he could and grabbed her arse and held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His throbbing cock lined up to her entrance he held her chin and made her look him in the eyes as he entered her slowly.

"Fuck!" James groaned.

He thrust into her and she met every thrust just as quickly. At that moment, it was just them two and their sweaty bodies came together as one. Her walls clenched around his cock and he released his seed into her. Their orgasms came quickly and with as much ferocity as usual.

Once they came down from their orgasm their eyes locked. Both breathing heavily with chest rising.

"I told you not to flirt with me." Smirked James.

" Well, how else was I going to get you up here." Alice smiled seductively. " We should go downstairs before anyone notices we missing."

" Yeah. Merlin forbid my cousin finds out I've been fucking her best friend for weeks." James sarcastically replied.

"I'm more worried about our parents and _your _best friend who also happens to be my annoyingly over protective older brother." She challenged.

James frowned. " Yeah, eh I forgot about him." Alice unhooked her legs from his waist and started putting on her clothes that were scattered around the room.

" You know he would kill you if he found out you were having casual no strings attached sex with his sister every weekend." She looked at him with her serious 'no one can find out about this ' expression.

James couldn't help but notice the pit in his stomach as she bluntly said she admitted that she felt nothing for him. Even though they both agreed to keep it as a friends with benefits relationship when they started. He shook his head and reminded himself that he didn't want feelings or a relationship with Alice or any girl as a matter of fact. He watched her walk out of his room downstairs to his friends and family as if nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy New Year's!" was shouted throughout Potter Manor as the clock struck midnight.

James sat and drank firewhiskey with his best friends Freddie Weasley also his cousin and Frank Longbottom who happens to be the older brother of the girl he was just fucking upstairs not even half an hour ago, and yet he didn't feel guilty that he's casually having sex with Alice but he can't help but feel a small amount of guilt for having to lie to his best friend.

His eyes wander around the room and land on the girl in question at the other end of the room. Alice had long, wavy dark blonde hair like her mothers, her sexy curves were outlined by the red dress she is torturing him with. The dress hung close on her body, red lace that covered her arms and left her neck and shoulders bare. Her long tanned legs stood out the most as he remembers them wrapped around his waist, he can't help but lick his lips.

"So is Alice seeing anyone?" James looked at his cousin wide-eyed as he asked Frank about his sister.

Frank glared at Freddie "Don't even think about it."

"What?, look I'm just wondering. She's a beautiful girl that can easily catch any guys eye." Freddie's innocent expression was unusual as he was much as a player like James. "Especially in that dress" whistled Freddie. Frankie hit him a friendly yet hard punch in the arm. Freddie look appalled "What? It's not like your not dating our cousin."

"Exactly. I'm _dating _Dominique. We both know you guys don't date. Stay away from her Freddie".

Frankie looked at James next. "You too James. No offense to both of ye but I know what kind of player ye are. And I don't want my sister to get caught up with some lad who's going to break her heart." He warned them.

James knew he should have just nodded and changed the subject but he couldn't help himself. "You know she's going to get with any lads she wants to. You can't stop her." He nervously remarked.

"I don't mind her dating some lad, I just don't want her getting with someone who only wants sex from her." Frankie started getting angry, he was very protective of his sister.

James involuntarily gulped "Sorry. I was just saying ."

"It's alright. Didn't mean to get angry." Frankie gave an apologetic look. James made sure his eyes didn't wander back to her.

Across the room, Alice and Roses chatted with Lily. "Why don't you just talk to him? We all know your dying to." Rose exclaimed.

Lily was trying and failing to not look over at Lysander Scamander who was talking to Charlie Weasley, probably about dragons. She looked at the two older girls, lost. "I can't. We broke up. For good this time."

Lily and Lysander have been on again off again since she was 15 and he was 17. When they were on they were the perfect couple, who other couples were jealous of. They weren't clingy to each other but yet understood one another better than they understood themselves. However, when they also got into big arguments that would end their relationship, while they decided to stay friends now Lily looked as if she wanted nothing more than just being beside him, but since their relationship only ended a few months ago she didn't want to be near him and not actually be with him.

"At least you are staying friends. Not many other people would be able to." Alice tried to reason.

"I know." Lily huffed "It just still kind of hard. You know what, how about I get us another round of drinks."

Alice and Rose watched as the younger redhead silently walked away.

"Poor Lily. She and Lysander really loved each other." Rose stated.

"So, it's really over with them? Is there any chance of them getting back together. They have before." Alice questioned.

"Lily said she thinks it's for good, apparently both of them said things they didn't really mean, and that their fight was the worst they ever had."

"She also said they had really intense breakup sex," Rose added.

Alice laughed lightly. "I don't think you can have breakup sex without it being intense."

A knowing smirk came on Roses' face. "Speaking of sex. Are we going to talk about the mystery guy you're having sex with?"

Alice coughed out some of her drink she was enjoying until Rose asked her that question. She looked at her Rose with wide eyes. "What are talking about? There's no mystery guy." Alice inconvincibly mumbled.

"So it wasn't some guy's boxers I found behind the couch last week when you were terribly trying to hide the fact that someone was in your room." Rose smiled "Not to mention that your were clothes inside out that day."

Alice sighed knowing that her fellow Ravenclaw was to smart to be lied to. "It's no one important. Just someone to past the time and have fun with."

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Rose laughed. "I actually fully support this." Alice raised her eyebrow at her unusually understanding friend. "You need fun. It's not like it's someone who is seriously off limits and will cause a problem with your family or theirs. It isn't, is it?" Rose wondered.

"No! Of course not… It's just someone who nothing will ever really happen with."

"What does that mean?" Rose questioned her best friend.

Alice exhale slowly "It means he isn't the kind of guy who does relationships or does random romantic things, he's the kind that doesn't stay the night. And I don't even want a relationship or for him to stay the night… I just… I just want to not have to think about what something means or question why something was said or why something happened."

Rose looked as if she was trying to figure out how to say what she wants to say without offending Alice or being cruel. After a brief pause, she asked a question that even Alice was thinking about "But what happens when you do want those things; the romantic random things, waking up knowing that that person would be there or being with someone who loves and gets you for who you are or being in lo_"

"Lily!" Alice interrupted as the young redhead walked with three drinks in her hands. A new conversation began but a silent question still hung in the air waiting to be answered or acknowledged.

***LINEBREAK***

Alice stood in the kitchen getting a drink when she noticed she was no longer alone. No surprise when she turned around was James Potter the casual none romantic relationship she was currently in. And yet she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when she saw him.

"That dress is very very distracting." James smirked, "It was nearly impossible to have a proper conversation with my family when you are wearing that."

"Then maybe I'll take it off altogether." She claimed in a low, flirty voice. "Or… you could take it off for me."

Slowly like a lion to its prey, she made her way over to James, hips swinging, eyes full of lust and mischievous smile on her face. Nothing was said verbally but the two lovers stared into each other's eyes. Her hands brushed lightly on his abs, his chest, his arms. Even though anyone including Rose or Frankie or their parents could walk in and their secret would be out, they took the chance as it felt like to them nobody else was around. She licked her lips seductively.

"Ali you know if you keep doing this I'm not going to be able to control myself." James could barely get the words out as he was distracted by her feathery touches.

Her hand made its way down to the bulge in his pants, his breath hitched and she whispered right beside his ear "Then don't. My place, half an hour."

Next minute he knew she was gone and he was breathless for the first time. Neither of them knew of the presence hidden in the room, or that if they kept going deeper and deeper in the non-relationship that soon it would be too late to get out of. Unless it already was.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice walked around the Leaky Cauldron cleaning up after the many wizards who had lunch. Alice has worked in the Leaky Cauldron since she was 15 but she grew up behind the bar watching her mother Hannah Longbottom formally Abbott who took over the Leaky after she graduated from Hogwarts from her uncle. Alice now managed the pub and plans to take it over from her mother. Frankie was meant to be the new owner of the Leaky but decided he wanted to be an Auror instead and of course their parents were more than supportive since Alice always wanted to be the one who owned the Leaky.

Alice kept herself busy until her break that she takes with Rose every Wednesday to catch up since they are no longer living in a dorm room together. It's been three weeks since New Year's eve and six weeks since Rose asked Alice to be her Maid of Honour, obviously Alice said yes. Today Alice and Rose were taking a half day off of work to talk and begin to plan the wedding but first, they were going shopping in Diagon Alley.

Then walked in Lorcan Scamander, Alice's close friend. Alice and Lorcan have been close since they were kids since his mother and her father were good friends. Lorcan had been in Hufflepuff in Hogwarts but remained best friends with Alice. He was spotted straight away by Alice and had a huge grin when he walked over to the bar and gave Alice a pleading look. The look he gives when he wants a favour.

"Hey, Ali. Such a beautiful da_" He greeted.

"What favour are you going to ask for today Lorcan?" Alice interrupted giving him a pointed look.

He smiled knowingly "You know me too well Ali. I need to book a room for tonight." He nervously asked.

"Why? Your apartment is a two-minute walk from here." She raised her eyebrow, confused.

"I'm meeting someone and Lysander doesn't need to be aware of this, and since we share an apartment I can't exactly bring this person to my place."

"What poor guy have you seduced now." She laughed.

Lorcan looked down to his feet and gulped. "I can't tell you." Alice opened her mouth ask him why, but Lorcan got there first. "Look, I know we tell each other everything but I can't tell you about this since you really wouldn't be okay with this."

"If I'm not okay with this and your hiding it from Lysander then maybe you shouldn't be doing it." She stated firmly.

"You're one to talk. Your screwing Potter." He pointed out rather harshly. Alice glared at Lorcan. "And yet I still told you because I knew you wouldn't judge me." She argued.

"You told me because you can't tell Rose since she will point out that it's a terrible decision and you don't want to be told what you already know." He commented. When he noticed her frown he reassured her. "I don't judge you but even I can see that this thing with Potter isn't going to end well. I didn't say anything at first since I thought it would have been over by now. You're going to get hurt, Ali. It's Potter we're talking about here! He doesn't care about girls feelings. That's Albus, not James."

"Says the guy who has a different guy in his bed every week." She fumed. "I don't want feelings to be involved I had that once and it turned out shit! I just want to not care about it."

Lorcan's expression softened. "I get it, you were hurt and right now you don't want a relationship but we both know you're not the kind of girl who will be capable of keeping her feelings out of it." He observed.

"You're a good person Ali." He stated. "And what you have with Potter will start problems. Frankie will kill him and Rose will be angry with you for not telling her about this. Not to mention how _he _will react to this." He emphasized.

"I don't want to talk about _him_." Alice insisted. "Why are we talking about this when you were about to tell me the name of the guy you're meeting."

"I wasn't." he sighed. "At least not yet. I'm still trying to figure out some things first. I didn't mean to start on you, I worry is all." He apologized.

"It's fine. Do you just need a room for one night." She acquired. "Yeah, but I'll need two keys." He replied.

Alice booked his room and Accio two keys for him. "I'm not working tonight by the way so you won't have to worry about me finding out about this guy." She gently told him. "But when you have everything sorted out you're telling me about this guy."

He smiled. Alice couldn't help but think what if Lorcan was right and she started having feelings for James and he would probably just laugh in her face and leave. The truth is she started hoping she would wake up and he would be there but instead like always he leaves before she wakes so they don't feel like a couple. They had both agreed for it to be like that it was actually her idea for him to never stay the night but one day a few weeks ago she noticed that he would be there when she fell asleep but never there when she woke up. She knew that ending it soon is a good choice but she couldn't help but never build up the courage to tell him. Her mind was filled with nervous questions and thoughts while she spent the day pretending to listen to Rose complain about wedding planning.

***LINEBREAK***

"Jamie!" Fred shouted from behind the counter of WWW shop, helping a few kids pay for products while their parents were distracted.

James gave Fred an acknowledging nod and stayed beside the door waiting for Fred to finish up his shift. For the past few days, James mind was swarming with confusing thoughts about his life. Sure, he had it great right now being an Auror he loved it, he was also partners with his best mate Frank. But every time he looked, talked or thought about Frank his mind immediately went to Alice. At first, James had been hesitant when he started this thing with her, of course, he had she's Franks little sister, but he couldn't help but become addicted to her. Her touches, her laugh, her lips just her was something he didn't want to give up. And when he thought like this he would become panicked, he had never done relationships or feelings in general. But recently he started to be most accustom to just being with her, not that he had actually hung out with her without sex being involved, however they have had comfortable conversations while catching their breaths after sex usually he or she would get up and leave with a quick goodbye, but lately he has had this urge to just close his eyes and stay with her.

James felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Freddie. "Ready?" he asked.

James nodded and they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. For some reason, James felt slightly nervous and excited at the mere thought of Alice being there. Unfortunately, it seemed that she was nowhere around when they sat and ordered lunch. After a conversation about quidditch, they spotted Lorcan Scamander at the bar.

"Hey, Lorcan!" Freddie got his attention and he made his way over.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?". Freddie and James had a normal conversation with Lorcan about work, family and just life, then Freddie excused himself to go back to the shop.

James couldn't help but scan the room for Alice. "She's not here. She went off with Rose." Lorcan stated with an unfriendly look on his face.

James felt nervous and hesitantly asked, "What are you talking about."

"Alice."

One name and Lorcan and James suddenly understood that this conversation was not going to end well since both of them were openly glaring at the other.

"You don't know what you don't know Scamander." James snarled.

Lorcan huffed. "I know you're going to hurt her. Not intentionally, no you're a good guy but you just don't understand her."

"I understand her."

"If you understood her then you would know that this friends-with-benefits relationship ye have going on is going to end with her having feelings for you, and you walk out. She doesn't need that."

James was now boiling with anger through his body. "I'm not going to hurt her. I care about her."

"You care about her because she's your mate's sister," Lorcan exclaimed leaning in so their conversation is only between them speaking a bit softer but still firm. "Look, James, we're friends and we have gotten to know each other because of Lily and Lysander, but I know Alice better than you do. Right now she might be okay with just sleeping with you, hell I even encouraged it when she told me she was hooking up with some guy but eventually, she is going to want more, it's the kind of girl she is."

James stood up abruptly "I've got to go."

"James!" Lorcan stood up as well and he turned around to face him and saw a concerned etched upon his face. "Just think about what I've said, think about her and her feelings, think about Frank we both know what he's like when it comes to her." James nodded to him and walked out. He needed to get away, he needed to fly and clear his mind. He wasn't angry Lorcan or at himself, he was angry at the fact that what was said was the truth. He knew what Alice was like he knew she was the type of girl who already had ideas about their wedding even if they were currently single. He didn't want to hurt her but he also couldn't let her go. He felt entirely selfish and knew that this would all blow up in their faces, and yet he kept going back to her.

He flew around the field near the Burrow for a few hours and then he found himself walking into his apartment and realised something was off. He took his wand out and scanned all the rooms in auror mode until he reached his bedroom and slowly and vigilantly opened the door and was completely surprised and gobbed smacked when he saw Alice lying on his bed wearing nothing but and set of black lacy underwear.

When he finally remembered how to talk, he found his voice. "Ali what are you doing here I could of jinx you?"

She wore her mischievous smirk and bit down seductively on her lip, her eyes trailing all her James's body. "Rose wore me out today with wedding talk. But I'm not completely worn out. I thought you could help with that."

James had no will to stop himself smacking his lips on hers and hovering himself over her and she giggled and kissed him urgently. They stayed together on the bed for hours pressed together moaning and kissing and tracing they hands all over each other. And then when she left his apartment he felt an emptiness, he wanted her back in his bed with him just with him. Terrified of these thoughts recently plaguing his mind he started to tell himself that he's James Potter he doesn't do relationships of feeling he sleeps with girls and either leaves them or they leave him. That's all she was just a bit of fun and a girl to share his bed with for a few hours or his couch or table and sometimes the floor. He felt a smile on his face, not a smirk but a genuine smile of thinking about her, fiercely shaking his head hoping to get rid of these thoughts. Fortunately, he was distracted when he heard a knock on his door, he got dressed and scrambled to the door only to open it to find the brother of the girl had had just shagged a few minutes ago. Frank Longbottom.

James stood aside and allowed Frank in, nervously putting his hand through his hair. "Hey, Frank man. What are ya doing here?" James inquired.

Frank beelined for the kitchen and start looking through the cupboards for food. "Came to hang out. Why is that such a bad thing?" he replied nonchalantly without even looking up.

"Eh right yeah," James mumbled.

"While either you just don't like me anymore or you don't want me here because this place smells of sex," Frank claimed smirking as he chewed on a sandwich. "And I think we both know which one is more likely."

At first, James was terrified that Frank would find out about Alice but then he realised that If he had any sort of idea what was going on then he definitely wouldn't be his usual teasing self, so James decided to play along and adopted his cocky persona. "Well, you know me, Frankie, I'm too irresistible for the ladies." James boasted winking at his best mate.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what's her name or do you even remember."

James gulped "What's the point of knowing the names when you have no intention of seeing them again." Desperate to change the subject so he would not accidentally give anything away James started stirring the conversation to anywhere else. "So how's Dom? She got you on that tight leash yet?" James teased.

"She's good. She's coming over for dinner with mum, dad, and Alice tomorrow."

"Dinner with the whole family aren't ye two getting serious." James laughed. "How long have ye been together now seven months?"

Frank's face looked to be calculating. "Nearly nine. Well, it's the longest relationship I've been in so far" He smiled.

James felt a pit in his stomach looking at Frank's grinning face but immediately told himself not to go there that he doesn't actually have proper feelings for Alice. She's just a shag. Their conversation went away from relationships and straight to quidditch, something James was extremely relieved about. He knew he would have to do something about what he has been going on with Alice recently, he has never been confused and scared about shagging a girl, especially if that's all she wants. His mind was racing and the different thoughts in his head were trying to be louder than the others. One was telling him to get over himself that it means nothing, one was telling him he is going to hurt his mate, one was telling him to just forget about it. But the one voice he didn't want to listen to the one he intently ignored was the one telling him to not be scared and go for it, go for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait but to be honest I became focused on other stories for a while but I'm back and will try to not make you wait too long for the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

Alice sat in her childhood home beside her mum listening to her dad tell embarrassing stories about Frankie to Dom, however her mind get going back to the conversation she had with Lorcan, she kept thinking about James. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mums' worry.

"Are you alright sweetheart? You're quiet tonight." Her mum questioned.

"I'm fine mum. Just thinking about maid of honor duties." Alice tells her vaguely ending the conversation. Her mum, however, did not look convinced

"So Ali how is Rose and the wedding planning doing?" Frankie wonders, oblivious to her quietness.

"Oh you know Rose she has to have everything perfect especially since this is a wedding between a Wesley and a Malfoy and everyone is talking about it."

"I doubt it helps when Gran is constantly giving her opinion," Dom adds. "You would think that she would have cooled off a bit when Rose decided to have the wedding at the Burrow but that just made Gran more involved."

"Poor Scorpius. The bloke should have known what he had gotten into when he proposed, you Wesley don't do things on the easy side." Frankie smirked.

Dom looked at him with raised eyebrows and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh is that so? I'll have you know that it is not just Wesley's who get like this when planning a wedding. And who knows maybe one day you might actually appreciate when people care so much about your wedding."

Frankie smiled widened as he stared into Dom's eyes "You know I think I just might." Dom's cheeks blushed as Alice cleared her throat

"As riveting as it is to watch the both of you mentally undress each other with your eyes, I have to get going I'm wreaked from work."

Alice said goodbye to her family but couldn't help and feel a tinge of guilt as she lied about going home. She apparated outside James's apartment building arguing with herself whether or not to go inside. She could listen to her head which said go home or her heart which said 'give into your hormones'. She listened to her heart.

When James opened the door and smiled she felt butterflies in her stomach and returned a smirk.

"Hey" she greets him.

James opens the door to let her in but not enough to stop them from touching off of one another. He begins to think about ending their arrangement before anyone gets hurt. He wants to be able to say that they should go their separate ways and be friends like before. He wants to walk away and not be thinking about her all the time like as of late. But the words don't form on his tongue they don't leave his mouth as he looks into her eyes and sees the beauty in her but also the intelligence, the laughter. All thoughts about walking away go out his mind when her hands snake around his neck and pull his lips down to hers.

His lips meet her soft lips and they share a sweet kiss not much like their usual ones of hunger but still hold the same amount of passion. Their kisses grew hungry and wild with passion. Alice's hand made their way up to James's hair and gripped his brown-reddish locks, while his hands groped her ass hard. She jumped up and her legs locked around his waist as he walked towards his bed.

Falling onto the bed they quickly rid each other of their clothes until they were left naked, with Alice underneath him James removed his lips from hers and his hazel eyes meet her deep blue ones. "You're beautiful" he whispered in a low, husky voice. Confused with lust and the way his words made her feel she pull his lips back to hers. His lips went down from her lips to her neck as he sucked and nipped at the skin while making his way down to her nipples. Alice gasped and moaned as he sucked her nipple and his hand moved to her clit applying pressure as she squirmed underneath him. His cock replaced his fingers rubbing along her slit as eyes focused onto hers he slowly entered her. She met his thrust as his hips sped up and his strokes became harder and faster. The room filled with the smell of them and sweat as his grunting and her moans heightened.

James couldn't believe how amazing it felt being inside her, even though they have done this before he felt a change as he never wanted it to end. Drowned in euphoria Alice whimpered with lust "more". James buried his face into her neck and inhaled her sweet scent as they chased their orgasm.

As he rolled off of her they both laid down with only the sounds of their heavy breaths, Alice felt a warmth in her heart when James wrapped a hand around her waist. Confused and exhausted she begins thinking about all the doubts in her head, filling her with the worry of starting to fall for James but part of her hearts wants to just stay in this friends-with-benefits relationship and forget about the outside world, she doesn't even notice when her eyelids close and she starts to sleep. James looked over to the blonde headed girl sleeping in his bed, normally with other girls he would have woken them up and tell them to leave but with Alice, he never felt anything like what he feels by just looking at her asleep. Questioning his involvement with Alice and whether or not he could handling wanting more he falls asleep.

The next morning James wakes up to the sleeping girl in his bed, during the night she must have turned in bed as her chin now rests on his chest as their arms and legs are wrapped up in each other. Unlike the other times, James doesn't feel annoyance to her but contentment of having her in his arms, his bed. Alice moans and stretches as her eyes opening to see James staring at her. All thoughts of contentment leave James's mind when he sees the same bright blue eyes that his best friend shares. "Eh, Do you want some breakfast or something" James coughs up as he untangles himself and leaves the warm bed.

"Em, sure why not, I'm just going to get changed." Alice awkwardly replies as he puts on his boxers, refusing to look at her.

James exits the room and Alice is overcome with emptiness and sadness. Walking into the kitchen changed and awkward she stutters out to him "Ya know, em, I I think I am just going to go."

James looks at the gorgeous woman in his apartment with guilt as he coldly brushed her off earlier. "You should stay and have some food." He tells her quietly.

Alice nods and she goes to sit on the stool while he fills their plate with pancakes, laughing she looks at him "I didn't know that James Sirius Potter actually knew how to cook." He smirks as the awkwardness is forgotten. "I guess there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Longbottom."

"These are surprisingly good Potter. Congrats you now have thoroughly impressed me." She mocks.

He cheekily retorts "I think it was obvious I impressed you when you were screaming my name earlier." Her cheeks become red at his comment. "I guess so." She whispered.

James smile faltered "I'm sorry I was so cold before it was just weird having you wake up beside me."

"It was weird for me too, and you don't have to be sorry. I get it we agreed not to stay over so I am the one who should be sorry I overstepped so I'm going to get going." She stood up ready to leave as James quickly gets up as exclaims "Wait! No, you can stay. We're friends we can hang out like old times."

"We never really hung out James not since I was like six." She grins at him. Ignoring her brain which told her to leave she sat back down. Alice and James sat, talked and laughed for hours until she left. With every passing minute that they stayed in his apartment for both their feelings grew, making both more confused and flustered as ever. Neither one knowing that their night and day spent together had begun to change their lives forever with them realizing a thing, or the storms of emotions and heartbreak that was coming their way.


End file.
